Be Happy
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: "There'll be no scolding here! Not from me, Syaoran-kun, or anybody!" Those were the best words he could ever hear. FaixMokona


XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Yay! 3 I LOVE the idea of Mokona having a human form rather than just being a little ball of fluff. Hopefully I can find time to get a drawing of the little guy up on DeviantART soon so you guys can see what I see when I think of a human-form Mokona-chan. If this goes over well I may write more but I need your reviews to do that :3

This fic is set in Oto Country in the Cat's Eye Café. The first bit is pretty much straight from the English version of the anime [I had the idea while watching, don't judge]. It starts right after Sakura passes out in the Café.

Rated T for implications and all that.

WARNINGS! : Mokona is a bit OOC and I've made this so that Fai and Mokona are a couple, of sorts. So if you don't like the idea. Don't read.

I think that's all. Enjoy and leave me your reviews!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Mokona flopped down on the floor after helping Fai move Princess Sakura from the floor onto the couch and covering her with a blanket. The girl was a bit heavier than she looked, and the small framed young man wasn't really used to lifting much of anything.

"Fai-san?" He caught the other male's attention from his place on the floor, looking up at him with bright purple-ish eyes.

"Hmm? What is it?" The mage asked with a little smile, crouching down near Mokona. It was all the younger male could do to keep down a blush when he saw that smile.

"Well umm… Remember what you told Syaoran-kun when we were on that world with the lake?" The white haired boy twisted the hem of his shirt around his fingers a bit nervously. "You said it was okay for him to laugh and have fun and that no one would think less of him."

"Yes. Why are you bringing that up now?" Fai draped his arms over his knees, that same easy smile he always wore tilting his lips.

"You need to hear it too!" The nervous feeling he had vanished as he smiled at the blonde magician. "There'll be no scolding here! Not from me, Syaoran-kun, or anybody… Be happy!" Fai couldn't help but let out a little gasp. No one in the group had ever thought him to be anything more than a happy fool. Well… Kurogane had. But he was a different story. He KNEW the mage's past. He should know after all the time they had spent together… The elder of the two males thought over his words carefully before smiling and reaching out to Mokona, taking the white haired translator in his arms, hugging him close.

"Mokona, I'm always happy." He whispered, smiling softly against his ear.

"Nu-huh…" He protested. "You pretend, but you're thinking of something sad." Fai gave a little laugh.

"You know. You're far more perceptive than you look."

"That's just one of Mokona's one-hundred and eight secret skills. I can tell when people are feeling down…" He looked down at the floor, a sad glint in his eyes. "I can feel it with you, Kuro-pu and Syaoran-kun… You're all a little sad. But I think…" A thoughtful look passed over the younger male's face. "I think the more you all travel together and help each other, the less lonely you become! You're all trying to help Sakura-chan and that brings you a little closer." He explained with a smile so cute that it made Fai want to scoop him up and cuddle with him. "She's helping more than she knows."

"I think you're right little one." Fai smiled and laughed a little. Mokona giggled and wrapped his arms around Fai's neck, scooting into his lap. The mage smiled at the boy. It was nice to see him in his human form every so often. He looked so beautiful… it was almost feminine. His white hair hung messily in his bright purple eyes, covering the deep red gem in the center of his forehead and was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His voice was a little deeper than it normally was but it was still high and a bit girly.

"What's Fai-san thinking about?" Mokona giggled, putting his forehead against the blonde's. Fai closed his eyes and smiled. The coolness of the gem on his fellow traveler's forehead felt nice.

"Just about how pretty you are, my love." He whispered, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips, making him blush.

It wasn't as if Mokona hadn't been kissed by Fai before, they'd kissed plenty of times. But every time Fai had him like this he blushed. It was times like this when the teleporter really felt loved by the mage.

"Fai-san?" He cuddled close to the blonde's chest, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Hmm?" Mokona could feel Fai's lips smiling against the top of his head and his fingers running through his long, white hair. He smiled and looked up at his beloved mage with a shine in his purple eyes.

"Mokona loves you!" Fai laughed.

"I love you too Mokona-chan." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. The white haired boy met him half way, eagerly pressing their lips together. "We should be careful. Kuro-rin and Syaoran-kun will be home soon and we wouldn't want them to catch us in any sort of compromising situation, would we?" He smiled, kissing the translator's nose, his blue eyes shining with mischief. Mokona blushed dark.

"No we wouldn't." He smiled back, kissing Fai's cheek with a giggle before standing, making the mage pout a little. "So. Should we get back to work?" He asked cheerfully. Fai sighed a bit dramatically as he stood.

"I suppose so." He smiled softly.

_'Mokona loves you!'_ The mage let the words imprint themselves in his brain as he went about his work in the café. They were the best words he could ever hear from anyone…

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Well this is a little late. But I've been working on "Dance In The Dark", "Two-Tone Eyes", a new fic that will be coming up very soon "Falling In Love Again", and what day would be complete if I didn't work on a few originals as well?

I really, really, really loved writing this fic! 3 It's a special for my dear friend Allie :3 so I hope she likes it.

I FINALLY wrote a fic without using any language other than English! [does a happy dance] Seriously… After working on "D.I.T.D." for so long and doing all the translation work for that crack I've had a bit of an aversion to writing anything in any other language… apart for maybe Italian, Polish or German… [I'm working on a surprise fic for a friend of mine in Italy 3 It's going to be all in Italian x_x It may kill me though so if after I post that there's noting else from me… that's why."

Well thank you all so very much for reading! 3

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
